La couleur de l'Absinthe
by EveJHoang
Summary: Ce sont des hypocrites. Ils ont fait de lui une arme, à coups de "je t'aime", mais jamais ils ne lui ont appris ce que ces mots signifient. Viens, je t'apprendrais à boire cet alcool dans les règles de l'art. Ce n'est pas l'alouette, c'est le rossignol..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** "La couleur de l'Absinthe..."

**Auteur: **Eve...

**Paring: **DMxHP, et HPxDM, dans toutes les poitions possibles et imginables...

**Rating:** M (une GRRRAAAAAAAND **M**, là !!)

**Disclaimer: **Aaaah, si si, ils sont A MOI !! Mais juste le temps de cet OS... le reste du temps ils sont à JKR =)

Ah, et les deux superbes répliques à la fin sont de W. Shakespeare, traduites par François-Victor Hugo...

**Avertissement: **Il s'agit bien là de relation homosexuelles entre deux beaux mâles, donc ceux que cela dérange, veuillez déguerpir !! =D

Les âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !! Après y'en a qui viennent m'engueuler quand je préviens pas que j'écris des trucs qui ne conviennent** PAS** aux âmes sensibles, mais c'est dit :

**/!\ LE COCKTAIL A BASE DE CITRON FAIT CINQ PAGES /!\**

**Note de l'auteuze: **Ceci est un cadeau pour ma Mimie à moi, pour la consoler de ses mésaventures scolaires, mais aussi pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir encore fini la "Last Letter" de "Anonymous to You", et d'avoir dépensé mon précieux temps à écrire cette CHOSE...

Milles pardons, une fois encore...T^T

Et... mazette, je n'avais jamais écrit de lemon aussi long... je crois que mes Muses sont revenues de vacances dans une forme olymique, pour mon plus grand plaisir (et le vôtre ?) je me sentais seule, sans mes Muses...

**Dédicace: **A mes lecteurs qui sont toute ma vie...

... Et à _Toi_, et tes putain de prunelles qui avaient elles aussi la couleur de l'Absinthe, avant de se fermer à jamais...

**oO°Oo**

**"La couleur de l'Absinthe..."**

Demain.

Demain, c'est le grand jour.

Comme c'est absurde. Profondément débile. Qu'a-t-on à faire là-dedans ?

Rien.

Nous ne sommes encore que des gosses, de quel droit nous font-ils une chose pareille ? Comment peuvent-ils nous trahir ainsi ? N'étions-nous pas sensés garder encore un moment notre foutue innocence ? Ah, elle est belle, la nature humaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de vos notions de Bien et de Mal, je vous le demande. Vous vous prétendez « gentils », et vous vous servez d'un pauvre gosse pour servir vos fins absurdes. N'allez pas dire que ceux d'en face sont des « méchants », vous avez tous fait de nous des enfants soldats.

Comme je vous déteste. Comme je vous méprise, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous ne valez pas la peine que l'on crève pour sauver vos fesses. Vos foutues vies ne valent pas _sa_ mort.

Regardez ce que vous avez fait de lui…

Il ne se préoccupe même plus de moi…

Vous me l'avez pris !

Je vous hais. Je vous honnis. Je vous vomis.

Dire que je ne peux rien faire…

Je ne peux que taire ma souffrance, la dissimuler sous plus de hargne, plus de rage. Vous ne devez pas la voir. Vous ne méritez pas mes larmes. Vous ne méritez rien de ma part.

Ce sont des enfants que vous envoyez au combat.

La plupart n'ont même pas eu le temps d'effleurer la vie du doigt qu'ils devront déjà la quitter. Peu importe que leurs cœurs continuent de battre ou pas, vous leur volez leur enfance, leurs plus belles années. Ils ne sauront jamais se reconstruire, vous allez les détruire avec ces lacs de sang, ces montagnes de cadavres… c'est vous les monstres. Vous prônez l'Amour, et vous les envoyez à la Mort avant même qu'ils n'en fassent la connaissance…

Surtout _Lui_.

Votre petit héros que vous envoyez en chair à canon, en première ligne, dans l'espoir qu'il éradique le danger avant même que vous n'ayez à vous défendre. Pour sauver vos miches trop grasses.

Vous ne méritez pas ses larmes.

Vous ne méritez pas son dévouement.

L'avez-vous seulement regardé, récemment ? Comme il est maigre, encore plus rachitique qu'avant. Comme il semble fragile. Fatigué. Avez-vous vu ces cernes, sous son regard vide ? Les convulsions nerveuses de ses mains, ses sens à l'affut… aviez-vous remarqué qu'il effrayait ses camarades ? Moi aussi, il me terrifie. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Même pas maintenant que vous faites de lui une machine à tuer.

Vous êtes en train de le tuer !

Tous !

Vous êtes si méprisables… l'avez-vous déjà vu pleurer ? Vous intéressez-vous à ses larmes ? Savez-vous à quel point il souffre ? Vous mettez le poids du monde sur ses épaules, sans voir à quel point elles sont frêles et fragiles ! Vous êtes en train de le briser ! Vous le laissez vaciller au bord de l'abîme, sans prendre la peine de le retenir !

Vous pensiez que ses amis le feraient ? Mais pauvres abrutis, ses amis sont aussi éreintés que lui ! Eux aussi, ce sont des gosses… savez-vous qu'ils passent leur temps à se faire l'amour, désespérément, sentant la fin venir ? Qu'ils ne savent plus quoi-faire ? Qu'ils ne parviennent plus à sauver votre héros, qu'ils peinent à se sauver eux-mêmes, même en s'y mettant à deux ?

Savez-vous qu'elle est enceinte de lui ?

Son bébé aussi, vous allez en faire une arme ?

Heureusement que je suis chez les « méchants », eux au moins ne sont pas si hypocrites !

Quoi, vous pensez peut-être que je l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur ? Que c'est par solidarité pour un psychopathe mégalomane et une bande d'abrutis dégénérés du bulbe que je me suis agenouillé ?

Vous savez ce que c'est, la torture ? Vous aussi, vous auriez courbé l'échine. Et plus vite que moi, sans doute ! On peut appeler ça la « méthode expéditive et non-hypocrite pour enrôler des récalcitrants ». Tout est dit dans le titre, pas besoin de développement.

Comment avez-vous fait, pour lui ? A coups de « je t'aime » ? C'est si vil…

A lui non plus, vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de connaître l'amour… sinon, il serait collé à cette personne jour et nuit, vous pouvez me croire. Si je le pouvais, je me menotterais à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps…

La fin des temps, c'est demain.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fiche là, à faire ma ronde ? Êtes-vous inconscients ? Si votre ennemi voulait vous envahir de nuit et assassiner tout le monde dans son lit, je ne pourrais même pas donner l'alerte. Parce que je fais partie des « méchants ». A défaut d'être écrit sur mon front, c'est gravé sur mon bras…

-Draco ?

Je sursaute vivement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Mauvaise question, je connais la réponse. Il passe son temps à traîner dans les couloirs pour faire je-ne-sais quoi. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu devrais être dans ton lit, Potter.

Ses yeux brillent étrangement. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais vus si lumineux. Ils étaient si ternes, depuis quelques temps…

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? demande t-il, comme si ma réflexion n'avait jamais été émise.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma main droite. Une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise pour ne pas m'effondrer…

-Absinthe… grognais-je en réponse.

-Je peux goûter ? demande t-il timidement.

-Cela ne se boit pas comme ça, normalement. Je n'avais pas envie de respecter les règles de l'art, ce soir, mais… tu ne devrais pas. C'est mauvais pour ta santé.

-Pour la tienne aussi, rétorque t-il, goguenard.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu prendre ce ton avec moi… je m'aperçois à présent combien son attention m'avait manqué.

-Sans doute, mais ma santé, tout le monde s'en lave les mains, moi le premier. Je ne suis pas un héros, moi.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Je n'aime pas quand il a ce regard. J'aime si peu que cela me fait faire des choses tout à fait stupides… comme m'approcher de lui, et poser mes doigts sur sa joue, par exemple.

-Je ne veux pas voir ce regard. Quand je suis là, tes yeux doivent briller. De colère, de haine, de curiosité mal placée ou tout ce que tu veux, mais n'aies plus jamais ce regard vide en ma présence. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Il appuie plus encore sa joue sur ma main. Il a la peau douce. Comme une pêche. De la même couleur légèrement dorée. Ma main paraît si blanche, à côté… d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Je ne suis pas un héros…

Sa voix grave est devenue rauque. Depuis quand n'a-t-il adressé la parole à personne ?

-Je n'ai jamais sauvé qui que ce soit. Juste regardé ceux que j'aimais mourir pour moi…

Ses yeux brillent, mais pas de colère, ni de haine. Ma main est toujours posée contre son visage. Je me suis presque collé à lui, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure…

-Je sais que tu me détestes, mais… puis-je te demander un service ?

Ma seconde main s'en va se poser dans le creux entre l'épaule et la nuque, tenant toujours fermement la bouteille d'alcool.

-Je ne te déteste pas tant que ça, et tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

J'aime quand ses yeux brillent si fort. Leur teinte si particulière me fait penser… au sirop à la menthe. Non. Trop simple. C'est plus profond que cela. Plus douloureux…

-Montre-moi comment on boit ça dans les règles de l'art… souffle t-il, si près, trop près de moi.

L'absinthe. Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'absinthe. Profonds, subtils, interdits. Purs. On s'y perd, et ils nous rendent fous. Il me rend fou…

Un sourire tordu aux lèvres, je m'empare de sa main, trop maigre, encore plus fine que la mienne, et l'entraîne dans mes quartiers. Il hausse un sourcil en remarquant que l'entrée pour y accéder est dissimulée derrière le sablier géant de ma maison. Du vert, partout. Les tapis, les tentures, les draps de soie de mon lit trop grand. Même le carrelage de la salle de bains est vert et noir. Pourtant, aucune de ces nuances n'atteint la perfection de son regard. Ni la soie, ni la pierre, ni le velours… il n'y a guère que cet alcool que je verse soigneusement dans deux verres de cristal en forme de serpents.

M'asseyant sur le tapis persan, devant la cheminée, je pose les verres sur la table basse, et l'invite à prendre place près de moi, lui présentant une cuillère en argent ciselée en forme de fleur de lys.

-D'abord, tu poses la cuillère sur le verre, comme ça. Puis tu places ton sucre dessus, parce que c'est un alcool horriblement amer. Puis tu verses l'eau fraîche doucement…

Il reproduit mes gestes sous mon regard inquisiteur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-On adresse une prière à Dionysos, après ça ?

-Un simple « merci » suffira, je pense… déclarais-je avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui eut le don inespéré de le faire rire.

Il n'avait jamais ri pour moi. J'avais plutôt le don de le foutre en rogne, aux dernières nouvelles…

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas ri avec tes amis ?

-Très longtemps. Je dois t'avouer que je pensais ne plus savoir le faire… on trinque ?

Je lève mon verre, qu'il cogne doucement du sien. Je bois au rire du petit héros aux prunelles couleur d'absinthe… puissent-elles rester vertes éternellement… et briller ainsi jusqu'à l'aube.

Nous vidons nos verres d'une traite. Il grimace un peu, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de boire. Pour ma part, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à me noyer dans l'alcool en espérant vainement que mort s'ensuive, mais le coma éthylique mortel ne semble pas vouloir de moi…

-Tu comptes passer la nuit dans l'antre de ton ennemi à te beurrer la gueule jusqu'au petit matin, ou alors vas-tu enfin me demander ce service qui te tenais tant à cœur pour que tu m'attendes dans les couloirs à plus de minuit ?

Il baisse la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux noirs. Pourtant, je sais que son visage a pris cette teinte écarlate soutenue que prennent les oreilles de Weasley lorsqu'il a fait une connerie… nuance incroyable, soit dit en passant. Je nous ressers un verre.

-Je dois dire que la perspective de me saouler en ta charmante compagnie m'est particulièrement attrayante, en cet instant… mais tu as raison, j'ai un service à te demander.

Il relève les yeux. Ils brillent toujours, de cette lueur étrange. Ce désespoir profond…

-Je vais mourir, demain…

-Je crois qu'on va tous crever demain, si tu veux mon avis… marmonnais-je.

Il éclate de rire. Mais ce rire ressemble à un sanglot. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras… mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne peur, et qu'il s'en aille. Je veux voir ses iris briller jusqu'au matin…

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Ma mort serait inutile, si vous n'êtes plus de ce monde non plus…

-Dans ce cas, ne meurt pas, puisque cela ne sert à rien. Personne ne mérite que tu meures pour lui.

Il rit encore. Je crois qu'il aime que je lui parle ainsi. Je pense qu'aucun de ses amis n'a pensé à retourner simplement ses arguments contre lui, plutôt que de lui assurer hypocritement que « tout irait bien ». Nous savons tous que tout n'ira pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'est pas stupide, il le sait aussi.

-Personne ne t'a dit que tu avais le droit de fuir ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, comme tout le monde. Il serait peut-être temps que cette bande de décérébrés comprennent que cela ne se fait pas d'envoyer des gamins au casse-pipe…

Il rigole de plus belle, tandis que je place un énième sucre sur nos cuillères.

-J'aime ta façon de parler…

-Ce serait bien la première fois, d'habitude tu me trouves horriblement arrogant et insupportable.

-Parce que d'habitude c'est de moi ou de mes amis, que tu parles. Mais ta manière de mépriser cette « bande de décérébrés » m'enchante au plus haut point. Je suis bêtement heureux de constater qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde partage mon avis sur la question…

-Je peux débiner tous les dégénérés du bulbe que tu veux, si cela peut te faire plaisir…

-Tu adores débiner les gens, hein…

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est mon passe-temps favori ! On s'amuse comme on peut, que veux-tu…

Il s'écroule littéralement de rire. Je crois qu'il aime vraiment ma façon de parler, finalement… je veux bien adopter le vocabulaire le plus effroyable et coloré de la création au quotidien si cela peut continuer à le faire rire éternellement.

Reprenant difficilement son sérieux, il pose la tête sur mon genou, levant vers moi un regard interrogateur, timide. Adorable. Ne pouvant me retenir, je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée, caressant doucement sa tête. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas eu droit à un peu de tendresse ? Retirant ses lunettes, je me laisse aller à lui caresser le front, puis à lui masser les tempes. Il ferme les yeux, me privant de leur éclat, mais je me contente de la vision délectable de son visage abandonné, détendu. Même ce pli soucieux entre ses sourcils s'efface peu à peu, si bien que je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi.

-Potter ? Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ton lit pour te reposer, maintenant, non ? demandais-je doucement.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Je voudrais qu'il se soit vraiment endormi et qu'il ne se réveille qu'une fois la fin du monde finie…

-Je vais mourir demain, de toute façon, alors pourquoi dormir ?

-Pour tenter de survivre, peut-être ?

-Et pourquoi survivre ? Que deviendrais-je, dans un monde en paix, moi qui ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre ?

-Tu sais faire des tas de choses…

-Quoi ? Dis-moi, Draco… dis-moi qu'il existe quelque chose qui vaille la peine que je survive encore une fois…

Que dire ? Que dire quand je suis le premier à prôner que ce monde dans lequel nous vivons ne vaut rien ? Si nous ne valons pas la peine qu'il meure pour nous, nous ne méritons pas qu'il s'acharne à vivre non plus. Il semble si fatigué…

-L'amour ? tentais-je.

-Je t'en prie, Draco, pas toi ! Ne commence pas à me servir la même soupe que les autres, ou je commencerais à croire que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux…

-Tu n'y crois plus ?

-Comment le pourrais-je ! explose t-il. Ils prônent sans cesse l'Amour et la Lumière, mais je ne vois rien ! Ils disent que mon amour les sauvera, mais ils m'ont appris la guerre, ils ne m'ont jamais appris à aimer !

De ses yeux incroyables, une larme s'échappe, solitaire. Son corps est secoué de sanglots, mais seule une larme est parvenue à passer ses barrières. S'il continue ainsi, bientôt il ne saura plus pleurer…

Me dégageant de sous sa tête, je me couche à côté de lui, sur le tapis persan, devant la cheminée. Je prends ses mains froides dans les miennes, et les porte à mes lèvres pour les réchauffer, avant de finalement l'enlacer doucement en lui caressant le dos.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais. Tu ne dois pas te retenir, sinon après tu ne sauras plus du tout comment faire… pleure, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'y a que moi, personne ne saura, je te le promets. Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas comme eux, qui parlent d'amour à torts et à travers, et qui s'en servent comme d'une arme. Ils n'ont rien compris, ne les écoute plus. Moi je sais que l'amour a ses faiblesses, et je sais à quel point il est douloureux. Je sais que tout n'est pas que Ténèbres ou Lumière. Je ne me sers pas des sentiments des gens comme d'un étendard de guerre, je vois plus loin que le bout de mon nez, plus loin que ce foutu gâchis qui ne nous concerne pas, mais auquel ils nous font tous participer… tu sais, moi je veux bien t'apprendre, si tu veux. Je veux bien te montrer ce que c'est qu'aimer…

Il me repousse lentement. Je crois que j'en ai trop dit… va-t-il prendre peur et s'enfuir ? Non… ce n'est pas son genre, de fuir. Surtout devant moi. Plutôt mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais, ce service que je voulais te demander…

-Oui ?

Il inspire profondément, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Son regard couleur d'absinthe…

-Je… en fait… je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir… fait… tu vois…

Rouge pivoine le retour… il ne cesse d'osciller entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, ce garçon… je souris, gentiment, ce qui semble le déstabiliser. Oui, j'imagine que ce genre d'expression ne doit pas fleurir tous les quatre matins sur mon visage…

Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps à l'appel de ces joues rosies, et y pose doucement mes lèvres. Si douces… et un peu froides. Comme s'il s'était déjà dit si souvent qu'il allait mourir demain que son corps s'était préparé à l'avance… je resserre mon étreinte. Il y répond timidement, fourrant son petit nez glacé dans mon cou brûlant. J'ai tellement envie de câliner cet ange blessé, d'oublier ce monde agonisant dont le sort m'indiffère… je voudrais juste rester là, avec lui… m'abreuver de son regard jusqu'au coma fatal.

-S'il te plait, Draco… montre-moi… fais-moi l'amour…

C'est à mon tour de rougir, chose qui ne m'était arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Riant doucement, je m'empare de ses lèvres purpurines et les emporte dans un tendre baiser, chaste tout d'abord, léger comme le papillon posé sur un rocher, avant de les caresser du bout de la langue, quémandant plus de passion, avant de nous séparer soudain.

-Es-tu certain de vouloir coucher avec l'ennemi ?

-Je ne suis qu'une arme. Les armes n'ont pas d'ennemis, ce sont les maîtres qui les manipulent qui décident qui doit vivre ou mourir… je ne te demande pas de coucher avec l'ennemi, je te demande de faire l'amour à un agonisant…

Je glousse doucement. Où est donc passée la verve cinglante de notre petit héros national ? Où diable est-donc passé ce garçon pétri de bons sentiments qui m'agonissait d'insultes à chaque détour de couloirs ?

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu demander à n'importe quelle fille, elle aurait volontiers écarté les cuisses pour toi…

-Je voulais que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les filles…

-Mais où sont donc passés les hétérosexuels ? demandais-je narquoisement.

Il s'esclaffe, avant que je ne ravisse de nouveau ses lèvres, avec la plus flamboyante passion. Ses mains, timides encore, s'accrochent à ma nuque, s'entremêlent à mes cheveux, comme s'il avait peur que je ne disparaisse dans l'instant. Mais je ne disparaitrais pas.

Pas avant que le soleil ne lève son regard sur le monde…

Sa peau est si froide… elle frissonne sous mes caresses légères, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le délectable contraste entre mes mains, si pâle, et son ventre, doré. Un à un, j'ôte les boutons de sa chemise blanche, faisant remonter mes doigts inquisiteurs le long de son corps, retraçant le dessin de ses côtes, de son torse finement sculpté… sa clavicule, saillante, appelle mes dents à la mordiller, ce que je lui cède, sans regrets lorsque j'entends sa voix rauque soupirer d'aise.

Il est si sensuel…

Depuis quand personne n'a-t-il prodigué de caresses à cette peau enchanteresse ?

Suis-je véritablement la première personne à découvrir la volupté affolante de ces courbes vierges de toute présence humaine ?

Dieu, ses épaules sont parfaites… le creux de ses coudes, la peau de son poignet est si sensible… il ne peut retenir un gloussement lorsque je suis, de ma langue, le chemin de sa veine, à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il m'enlève mon pull de cachemire noir avec force empressement, puis m'embrasse, frissonnant de plus belle au contact de nos torses dénudés.

Je veux prendre tout mon temps, avec lui.

Après tout, il a raison. Demain, peut-être ne serons-nous plus de ce monde…

Mais surtout parce que c'est lui.

Parce que je veux lui faire l'amour, non le baiser. Parce qu'il est tellement plus que les autres…

Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui…

Evoluant dans un brouillard de plaisir intense, je laisse mon regard graver chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux jamais l'oublier. Je veux crever avec son visage remplissant mes yeux et faisant déborder mon cœur…

Mes lèvres baladeuses et ma langue câline poursuivent leur migration vers les contrées sudistes, s'arrêtant, rien qu'un instant, dans son nombril. Mes mains caressent lascivement son torse, et ses épaules ô combien parfaites, tandis que mes dents font habilement sauter la boucle de sa ceinture, puis le bouton, pour enfin descendre la braguette. Un sourire vorace aux lèvres, je lui ôte lentement, très lentement ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements, me délectant de cette vue ô combien appréciable comme un fin gourmet se délecterait de la vue des mets les plus rares. J'aurais presque envie de le dévorer, pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec moi…

Lorsque ses vêtements dévoilent enfin à ma vue l'objet de tous mes désirs, l'instrument de mes fantasmes, mon souffle se bloque, mon cœur rate un battement… pour repartir de plus belle dans un rythme effréné…

Il est si beau…

Un véritable appel à la débauche et au luxe…

Figé dans ma position stupide, à genoux devant lui, je le dévore littéralement du regard… je serais bien capable de mourir d'extase à l'instant, à la simple vue de son corps nu, ses joues rougissantes de plaisir, ses iris couleur d'absinthe étincelant dans une question muette. Aurait-il honte de son corps ? Honte de mon regard posé ainsi sur lui ?

-Tu es tellement… parfait…

-Je suis surtout maigre comme un clou. Je fais pitié…

-N'insulte pas mes goûts, Potter ! Je te dis que tu es parfait, personne ne t'a donné la permission de me contredire sur ce sujet ! m'exclamais-je en plongeant entre ses cuisses, sous son couinement surpris et amusé.

Reprenant où je m'étais arrêté, j'embrasse passionnément l'intérieur de ses cuisses fuselées, sentant sa peau se réchauffer à mon contact. Plus j'approche de l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus torrides, plus son souffle se fait erratique, et il murmure, entre deux gémissements, des mots d'amour qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, incompréhensibles du commun des mortels. Oui, lui et moi avons vécu sept années de passion déchaînée, que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, nous avons construit notre propre monde, notre bulle de laquelle est exclu tout ce qui n'est pas lui, moi, ou nous…

Le taquinant vicieusement en tournant outrageusement autour du pot sans toucher ce temple de notre péché originel, j'approche ma main droite de ses lèvres, les caressant. Acceptera t-il ?

Oui.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'empare de ma main entre les siennes, caressant la peau tendre de l'intérieur de mon bras du bout des doigts tout en happant mes doigts dans sa bouche, accueillante et chaleureuse. Sentir sa langue taquine caresser mes doigts… si je n'avais pas tant de maîtrise de moi, je jouirais sur le champ.

Je pose un léger baiser sur le sommet de l'objet de ma convoitise, comme on embrasse une icône. Il frémit. Les muscles de ses cuisses se tendent, il enfonce mes doigts plus profondément dans sa bouche. Un autre baiser, il gémit. Je parsème toute sa longueur de baisers, envoûté par ses gémissements contenus en vain, qui le font vibrer autour de ses doigts.

Sentant que mon jeu de torture a assez duré, je retire mes doigts de sa bouche, et me relève, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillent si fort… ils m'embrasent, m'embrassent, me consument corps et âme. Il me fait l'amour d'un simple regard, et je me sens chavirer, le laissant m'embrasser plus langoureusement, plus fiévreusement…

Puis, haletant, je détache mes lèvres des siennes, et retourne en pèlerinage entre ses cuisses divines. Joue un peu avec ses bourses, caresse avec une légèreté et une douceur qui le feraient presque pleurer. Je le sais. Parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de la douceur…

Sans crier gare, je l'enfourne dans ma bouche avide de sa saveur, enfonçant simultanément un doigt en lui, et lui arrachant un cri.

D'extase.

Sa voix rauque, grave, à elle seule me fait frissonner de plaisir. Et mes frissons se répercutent sur sa verge, ce qui le fait trembler encore plus fort. Ses gémissements, ses couinements, me font à mon tour gémir, amplifiant chacune de ses sensations.

Lui et moi sommes à fleur de peau, sentant chaque caresse avec une puissance mille fois décuplé me semble t-il. Oui, je l'ai dans la peau.

Au moins autant que j'ai d'alcool dans le sang.

Autant qu'il a d'absinthe dans les yeux…

J'en suis au troisième doigt, l'enfonçant encore une fois entièrement, tout a fond de ma gorge, lorsque son corps se tend entièrement, dans un râle prononcé et incompréhensible, et sa saveur envahit ma bouche, sucrée, incroyablement exquise. Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que c'est lui…

Nettoyant consciencieusement son membre à coups de langues, avec la plus grande dévotion, je sens ses mains, enfouies dans mes cheveux, me remonter vers son visage pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser avec fougue. Je vois dans le fond de ses prunelles un excuse, teintée de honte, d'être venu dans ma bouche, sans doute, mais lui fais comprendre d'un sourire que ce n'est rien.

Que j'ai aimé ça.

Que sa saveur m'est à ce jour le plus exquis des mets…

Et ses mains caressent mon corps avec fièvre, lui aussi grave dans sa mémoire chaque courbe de mes muscles déliés, tandis que mes doigts continuent d'aller et venir en lui, changeant de rythme sans cesse sans prendre de vitesse de croisière. Je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de s'ennuyer…

Et mes lèvres dévorent son cou, sa peau réchauffée par mes ardeurs, je ne me lasserais jamais de cette peu tendre et brûlante, des battements sourds de son pouls irrégulier sous ma langue.

Je sens, contre moi, son désir qui renait rapidement, alors que mon propre membre me fait mal d'être si tendu. Il me fait coucher à ses côtés, su le tapis, puis se met à ma place d'auparavant, mais lui ne prend pas le malin plaisir de me torturer.

Voyant mon état, il ne doit pas trouver cela utile.

Il est au-dessus de moi, je suis dans sa bouche, sa putain de bouche trop douée, et mes doigts ne l'ont pas quitté, continuant leur œuvre, et ma langue a retrouvé son idole entre ses jambes écartées au-dessus de moi.

C'est si bon…

J'imagine, dans un éphémère éclair de lucidité, combien nous devrions être gênés de nous retrouver dans une telle position… mais la lucidité me quitte aussi vite qu'elle avait déboulé dans mon esprit embrumé et plein d'absinthe partout, dans tous les coins. Parce qu'il fait des choses merveilleuses avec sa bouche, vous savez…

Mais je lui demande d'arrêter. Parce qu'il est temps.

Docile, il se recouche sur mon tapis persan, attendant la suite avec une pointe d'appréhension. Pourtant, il transpire la confiance en moi, par tous les pores de sa peau. Je pourrais le tuer sur le champ qu'il ne résisterait pas un seul instant. Il ne se sentirait même pas trahi…

Et je vais le tuer. Et il me tuera aussi.

De plaisir…

Le feu brûle toujours dans la cheminée, ardent, nous éclairant de la seule lumière de ses flammes léchant ses bûches calcinées.

Comme la flamme de la passion lèche en cet instant mon cœur calciné.

Comme la flamme brûlant au fond de ses yeux, me calcinant de désir…

Ecartant doucement ses cuisses, il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses mains fourrageant dans ma chevelure de nacre.

-Embrasse-moi…

J'obéis, avec dévotion. Lorsque le bout de ma verge caresse doucement l'entrée de son intimité, un violent frisson nous parcourt tous les deux, nous coupant le souffle.

Lorsque j'entre doucement en lui, si lentement que je me demande si je ne vais pas mourir de suite, il se crispe un peu, mais, rapidement, se sert de ses jambes pour m'enfoncer lui-même en lui plus profondément.

Jusqu'au bout…

J'attends encore un peu, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Surtout pas.

Lorsque j'ose entamer un coup de reins, profond et langoureux, nous laissons tout deux échapper un cri surpris. J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdis, des étoiles explosent dans les siens en un merveilleux feu d'artifice qui ferait pâlir les jumeaux Weasley. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que cela puisse être si bon, si… puissant.

Cela ne l'était pas, avec les autres.

Même si je savais qu'avec lui, ce serait plus fort… non, jamais je n'avais osé espérer tant.

Un grand sourire niais étirant ses lèvres, il ondule à son tour sous moi, nous faisant gémir dans un ensemble parfait. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que pourraient malencontreusement entendre ceux qui seraient encore dans ma salle commune, en-dessous…

Solidement enlacés, ondulant délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, nous nous laissons emporter par ce raz-de-marée indescriptible aux sensations multiples et au plaisir exacerbé, nos lèvres scellées étouffant nos cris d'extase pure.

Mais rien qu'un peu.

Lorsque je ralentis, ses mains caressent ma nuque avec une infinie tendresse. Lorsque je m'enfonce au plus profond de son être, poussant plus loin, encore, et encore, ses mains se crispent sur mes cheveux. Lorsque j'accélère soudain la cadence, son souffle se coupe, sa tête se renverse en arrière.

Lorsque je dénoue ses jambes pour les écarter encore plus, en posant une sur mon avant-bras et tenant l'autre fermement, pour aller plus vite encore, il me griffe le dos, lacère ma peau sans que cela m'émeuve le moins du monde, et sa voix emplit mes oreilles de leur chant merveilleux.

Dieu que j'aime sa voix. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.

Je le prends à quatre pattes, sur le tapis, avec sauvagerie. Et puis je m'agenouille, et l'assied sur moi, le tenant par les genoux, mon torse collé à son dos. J'aime comme il se caresse. Comme il se tord de sa façon si sensuelle, ses mains se crispant compulsivement sur mes hanches, derrière lui. Comme ses cheveux caressent ma peau, sa tête renversée sur mon épaule. J'aime comme sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Dans mon corps…

Je le prends sur la table basse, avec plus de douceur, le verre glacé lui donnant des frissons. Le morceau de sucre glissé entre ses lèvres, attendant que je vienne le croquer. Le délice de son rire emplissant ma chambre. La chaleur ardente de nos corps unis réchauffant le verre glacé…

Je le prends dans un fauteuil, moi assis dedans, et lui, les jambes passées par-dessus les accoudoirs, me dominant lascivement. Ses bras autour de mon cou, et mes dents qui dévorent son torse au goût de l'absinthe qu'on y a renversé en le faisant plus tôt sur la table basse. Et les battements de son cœur, affolé comme un oiseau tombant du nid, battant le rythme de nos ébats affolants.

Et debout, contre le mur. Par derrière d'abord, ses mains pressées contre le mur, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens comme si nous avions peur que l'autre disparaisse. Et puis face à face, ses mains accrochées à mes épaules, ses lèvres accrochées aux miennes, ses jambes accrochées à mes hanches qui le prennent avec force, parce que je veux aller plus profond encore, parce que je veux me fondre en lui, qu'il me dévore, faire partie de lui, ne faire qu'un, ne jamais le laisser partir, me quitter, partir ensemble, ne plus penser que bientôt…

Oui, bientôt…

Et puis dans la baignoire. La baignoire, dans laquelle je souffle à son oreille que c'est mon tour.

Il semble surpris, au plus haut point. Et ses yeux brillent, scintillent, si fort… et je me demande si les miens aussi peuvent briller à ce point, puis je me dis que oui, sans doute, puisque je l'aime. Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que cette nuit, et je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui.

Il me prépare doucement, il aime embrasser mon torse, il crapote un peu parce que de la mousse parfum citron lui est rentrée dans le nez, pour mon plus grand amusement. Il a de longs doigts fins et habiles, qui me pénètrent comme dans une caresse, sans me faire mal. Et une langue câline, qui semble avoir autant pris goût à mon cou que j'ai pris goût au sien. Et d'autres doigts, aussi, qui voyagent le long de mon corps, me faisant me tendre, une fois de plus, de désir.

Et il a ses yeux… ces prunelles à l'émeraude en fusion, assombrie, embrumées… je pourrais tuer pour ses regards ardents, je tuerais volontiers pour qu'il ne les pose que sur moi, pour qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi…

-Maintenant… s'il te plait… gémis-je entre deux halètements.

Obéissant, il se couche sur moi, dans cette eau chaude, entre ces monts et ces vallées de mousse blanche, relevant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et me prenant, tout doucement.

Je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu personne, avant moi. Je le remercie de ce cadeau. Et même si, pour ma part, j'ai déjà eu droit à quelques amantes et amants, jamais je n'avais permis à qui que ce soit de me dominer. Jamais.

Je lui offre ce qu'il me reste de virginité…

Ses allées et venues, en moi, tantôt douces, puis voluptueuses, pour finir incontrôlées, mais toujours aussi attentionnées, provoquent dans l'eau des remous qui chatouillent ma peau là où la sienne ne trouve pas son chemin. Je crois… c'est presque meilleur que lorsque c'est moi qui suis au-dessus. Presque.

Il est un amant formidable. Mais, une fois de plus, peut-être est-ce juste parce que c'est lui.

Nous nous essoufflons vite, les vapeurs d'eau chaude n'aidant pas à notre endurance. D'un habile mouvement de hanches, qui nous fait tous deux littéralement hurler de plaisir non dissimulé, je retourne la situation et nous nous retrouvons assis, moi sur lui, évidemment. Je lui impose un rythme tout à fait désordonné, aussi erratique que nos respirations saccadées, et son torse frotte contre mes abdominaux, et ses lèvres dévorent ma clavicule, et ses cheveux chatouillent le creux de ma mâchoire.

Le plaisir vient par vagues régulières, de plus en plus puissant, emportant tout sur son passage, balayant ce qu'il aurait pu me rester de raison, de bon sens… il n'y a plus que lui. Lui partout. Lui dans mes bras. Lui en moi. Lui qui répète mon prénom, encore et encore, comme une douce litanie. Lui qui pousse en moi, plus profond, encore et encore, et qui me fait crier comme jamais au grand jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Lui et sa débauche. Lui et ses mains. Lui et ses lèvres. Lui et son sexe. Lui et ses regards de dépravé.

Lui et ses yeux couleur d'absinthe pure.

Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que leur petit héros m'est un appel à la luxure ? Que diraient-ils, s'ils nous savaient là, enlacés, hurlant de surprise sous l'assaut d'un orgasme aussi inattendu que puissant, s'ils savaient combien il m'est agréable de le sentir se répandre en moi dans un dernier spasme de plaisir, combien les étoiles semblent superbes au fond de ses prunelles…

Que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient là, dans ma baignoire, s'attelant à me frotter les épaules avec la mousse parfum citron, alors qu'aucun de nous n'a envie qu'il se retire de moi. Oui, je voudrais le garder en moi, longtemps, à jamais, ne jamais le laisser partir, ne jamais sortir de notre bulle de débauche et de pur bonheur pour regagner la réalité.

Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que nous avons recommencé, une fois dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse, et trois fois sur la descente de lit, empêtrés dans les rideaux de mon baldaquin, parce que nous avons été incapables de nous retenir jusqu'à atteindre le matelas et que nous avons emporté l'étoffe dans notre chute vertigineuse.

Je crois qu'en une nuit nous avons fait le tour de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de faire l'amour dans ma chambre, doucement, tendrement, sauvagement, comme de jeunes puceaux timides, comme des bêtes assoiffées, comme des putains en manque, comme de jeunes époux en pleine nuit de noce, comme des marins qui retrouvent les bras de leur tendre et douce au terme d'un très long voyage, comme si nous nous étions quitté depuis trop longtemps et que nous nous retrouvions enfin, comme si nous allions mourir demain…

Je ne veux pas mourir demain…

Enfin, au terme d'une nuit entière de débauche la plus totale, lorsque nous connaissons par corps et par cœur chacune des parcelles enchantées du corps de l'autre, chaque point qui saurait le faire frémir doucement ou hurler comme une fille qui découvre les sommets des plaisirs charnels, nous nous rallongeons sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes lécher les bûches que je viens d'y placer.

Lui, entre mes bras nus, l'oreille collée contre mon cœur, s'est endormi du sommeil du juste. Quand à moi, je m'abreuve de la vue de son visage apaisé, marqué par la fatigue. Ainsi abandonné dans mon étreinte, il ressemble à un ange… comment ont-ils osé en faire une machine de guerre ?

Moi, je l'ai… sali, certes. Mais ceux qui l'ont vraiment perverti, c'est eux, et leurs discours sur l'Amour qui est la meilleure des armes ! S'ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, sans doute aurait-il fini par le faire avec une personne qu'il aurait aimé, non avec son pire ennemi depuis ses onze ans !

-Chut, tais-toi un peu… grommelle t-il, les yeux encore fermés. Tu ne m'as pas sali. Et même s'ils m'avaient laissé tranquille, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'aurais eu envie de le faire…

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, je ne dormais pas. J'écoutais juste ta voix…

-C'est vicieux de la part d'un Gryffondor de me faire croire que je parle tout seul alors que tu écoutes tout ce que je dis… éructais-je, boudeur.

-J'ai failli aller à Serpentard, tu sais… rigole t-il.

-Je vois ça…

Un silence s'installe. Un de ces silences sereins et confortables que l'on n'a pas envie de briser, seulement interrompu par les craquements du bois en train de brûler.

-Dis, Draco… finit-il par souffler, hésitant.

-Oui ?

-J'étais bien ? demande t-il, d'une toute petite voix.

J'éclate de rire. Mauvaise réaction, je sais. D'ailleurs il se recroqueville en tremblant entre mes bras, croyant que je me moque de lui. C'était sa première fois, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas sûr de lui…

-Tu étais parfait. Absolument parfait… réponds-je en resserrant mon étreinte. Si ce n'était pas parfait, je ne pense pas que nous aurions eu la force de le faire autant de fois…

Il rigole avec moi. Mes doigts s'amusent dans ses cheveux. Mon corps nu, contre le sien, se sent chez lui. Enfin…

Lui comme moi savons que de l'autre côté des murs le jour point, mais nous ne voulons nous plier aux exigences de cette aube nouvelle, quitter notre bulle de bonheur, de féliciter, et plonger à nouveau dans cette guerre dont la dernière bataille nous attend. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Qu'il passe le pas de ma porte, et qu'ainsi nous redevenions ennemis…

Aucun de nous ne le veux, pourtant il en vient, au bout d'une éternité qui me parait trop courte encore, à se lever, et à repasser ses vêtements.

-Veux-tu donc partir ? Le jour n'est pas proche encore :

C'était le rossignol et non l'alouette

Dont la voix perçait ton oreille craintive.

Toutes les nuits il chante sur le grenadier, là-bas.

Crois-moi, amour, c'était le rossignol.

Il me sourit tristement. Enfin vêtu, il s'avance vers moi et m'enlace, avec toute cette tendresse qui est la nôtre depuis quelques heures à peine, récitant à son tour :

-C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin,

Et non le rossignol. Regarde, amour, ces lueurs jalouses

Qui dentellent le bord des nuages à l'orient !

Les flambeaux de la nuit sont éteints, et le jour joyeux

Se dresse sur la pointe du pied au sommet brumeux de la montagne…

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ses yeux brillent de l'éclat triste de larmes cristallines, alors qu'il change dans un souffle le dernier vers de la tirade :

-Je ne peux rester et vivre, il me faut partir et mourir…

Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, sinon de rage, mais jamais de désespoir. Ses yeux, ses prunelles magnifiques s'emplissent de perles translucides qu'il ne veut verser. Pourtant, ses dernières barrières cèdent, lorsqu'il constate que mes propres larmes roulent sur mes joues, qu'il recueille d'un baiser.

Nous nous serrons fort l'un contre l'autre, nous imprégnant de ce parfum citronné que nous avons d'identique, mêlé encore à cette odeur douceâtre de luxure, ce parfum qui nous est propre. Et nous nous embrassons, éperdument, puis avec tendresse, et, avant qu'il ne s'éclipse enfin, tel le dernier flambeau de ma nuit étoilée, il murmure, plongeant son absinthe dans mon regard :

-Amour… si j'en viens à mourir en cette aube nouvelle…

-Non… non, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie… le suppliais-je.

-Draco, mon ange, si je meurs… tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?

Je ne peux retenir un traître sanglot, mes mains s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était mon dernier salut. Ce qu'il est, véritablement…

-Oui. Oui, Harry… mais… je me fiche que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes, je veux que tu vives ! Et je veux vivre avec toi…

Son front collé au mien, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres, et des larmes dégringolant d'entre nos cils, nous scellons ce pacte par un baiser, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, me laissant seul, nu, et transi de froid.

Avisant le fond de bouteille de fée verte, je la vide cul-sec, sans m'attarder sur les règles de l'art, ne grimaçant même plus sous l'amertume de la boisson. Rien ne peut prétendre être si amer que notre séparation. Rien ne peut prétendre être si amer que cette perspective de le retrouver sur un champ de bataille, dans le camp ennemi…

Le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu, de l'autre côté de ces murs qui ont vécu notre amour. Ce jour maudit est de plus en plus clair, et de plus en plus sombre est notre malheur…

Je ne sais si nous allons vivre ou mourir, je ne sais si nous retrouverons le rossignol, ce soir. Mais je sais qu'aucun de nous ne continuera sans l'autre, dans quelque sens que ce soit.

Je ne survivrais pas, si je ne peux plus me perdre dans la couleur de l'absinthe…

**oO°OoOwari...oO°Oo**

Je sais pas si cet OS ne va pas devenir un OS mutant... et bénéficier d'un second chapitre. A méditer lors de ta prochaine séance de zazen...

Gros bizoux ma Grande Prêtresse du Yaoi... et courage !

Je t'aime... 3


	2. La couleur de l'Hiver

Chers lecteurs

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que… **C'EST NOËL **!

(Naaaaan, vous étiez pas au courant –')

Bref, comme c'est Noël, vous avez droit à **l'OS de Noël**, bien sûr ^^

Et j'ai décidé que cette année, mon cadeau serait une « **suite **» de cet OS, car beaucoup l'ont ardemment désirée… et moi aussi, au fond ^^

Je vous préviens, « **_la couleur de l'Hiver _**» est bien moins belle que « **_la couleur de l'Absinthe _**», et vous pouvez la lire comme un OS totalement indépendant de celui-ci.

Je devais pas être d'humeur à écrire un joli conte de Noël… -'

Vous en faites pas, y'a quand même un semblant de « **happy-end **» à mon **Abominable OS des Neiges**…

Joyeux Noël, si je puis dire, et venez nombreux pour savourer votre cadeau (un peu putride, désolée… Q_Q)

**_Eve J Hoang_**, qui vous aime grrrrand **COMME CAAAAAAAA **!

(sachant que « comme ça », c'est vachement grrrrrrand. U_U)


End file.
